


Babysitter(s) Requested

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ...I hope???, ...i think, Baby Peter Parker, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Date-night, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: “We’ll be back soon, Peter! We love you!” Steve yelled before the elevator doors shut in front of him, separating him and his husband from their son for the first official time since adopting him two months earlier. “He’ll be okay, right?” He looked to Tony for reassurance.“He better, or else I’m going to go to jail for murdering the Avengers.”OrTony and Steve finally have their first date-night since adopting Peter and they need the Avengers to babysit.





	Babysitter(s) Requested

“The bottle’s are in the refrigerator!”

“All first aid supplies are in the cabinet, above the sink, in the bathroom!”

“If you need to reach someone who isn’t us, then the numbers are on the counter-”

“-Tony, who are we going to call?” Natasha asked, “I’m pretty sure everyone you know is standing in this room.” 

Tony stopped his frantic movements to narrow his eyes at her, “We’re just being cautious.” 

“Tony, there are literally seven people here to babysit Peter tonight. Everything will be fine. Now leave, I want to spend time with my nephew.” Nat had to physically shove Tony and Steve away from their son, and into the elevator. The couple kept calling out different instructions to the group while Peter bounced happily, up and down on Thor’s leg, with a pacifier in his mouth. 

“We’ll be back soon, Peter! We love you!” Steve yelled before the elevator doors shut in front of him, separating him and his husband from their son for the first official time since adopting him two months earlier. “He’ll be okay, right?” He looked to Tony for reassurance. 

“He better, or else I’m going to go to jail for murdering the Avengers.” 

Steve chuckled as he rested his hands on Tony’s waist. “We’ll be back in a few hours. And in the meantime,” he pulled Tony’s body closer to his until their noses were only inches apart, “you’ve been telling me that you would take me to this restaurant since before we were married.” 

 

………..

 

“Why won’t he stop crying?” 

“Is he hungry?”

“Is he sleepy?”

“Rhodey, give him to me!” 

“Where do they keep the diapers?”

“Rhodey, take him back!” 

Clint watched from the couch as the Avengers frantically ran around, trying to get Peter to stop crying. He tried to tell them earlier that Peter would get overwhelmed if everyone crowded him, but did anyone listen?

No. 

And now mini tears were running down Peter’s chubby little face and the air was filled with his crisp wails, and no one, aside from him, knew what to do. 

“Sam,” Clint said as he got off the couch, “hand him over.” 

“Do you even know how to calm him down?” Falcon challenged. 

“Does nobody here remember that I’m a parent?!” He accused, “I know how to take care of a baby! Hand him over.” Sam waited a few moments before he finally relented and placed Peter in Clint’s arms. “Thank you,” He said with as much sarcasm he could muster. 

Clint began walking down the hall until he reached Peter’s room, When he opened the door he saw that the spacious room was filled with blankets and stuffed animals. The walls were painted baby blue, and the opened closet door revealed a varied assortment of little, tiny outfits. After closing the door behind him, he sat on the wooden rocking chair on the far side of the room and placed Peter in his lap. 

“Hey bud, there’s no reason to cry,” he said as he wiped the tears off of Peter’s cheek. “We left all the scary Avengers in the other room.” After a few minutes, Peter’s tears began to subside. “Are you feeling better? I know they didn’t mean to overwhelm you back there, everyone was just excited to see you.” 

Peter began fussing in Clint’s lap and stretched his hand out towards his changing table. 

“What?” Clint asked once Peter started making a bunch of different little-annoyed voices. He held the four-month-old against his hip and started walking towards the changing table. He wondered if Peter needed a diaper change, but he didn’t smell anything and assumed he was saved from diaper duty. “What do you wan- oh,” 

Clint watched as Peter’s outstretched hand reached towards the Captain America and Iron Man plushies sitting by the baby powder. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked as he picked up both plushies in one hand, and held them in front of Peter. “Do you miss your dads?” Peter clutched the closest plushie, Captain America, against his chest, “They’ll be back in a few hours. I promise.” Clint waited ten more minutes before bringing Peter back to the other Avengers. 

………….

 

“Tony, stop checking your phone,” Steve said as he twirled the spaghetti on his fork against the curve of his spoon. “Peter’s fine.” 

“I know that,” Tony shoved his phone back in his front pocket, “I was just looking at the weather.” 

“Uh huh. And what’s the forecast? Cloudy with a chance of meatballs? Or is it raining cats and dogs?” 

Tony sighed in defeat before picking up his slice of pizza. 

“You know,” Steve paused, swallowing his food, “For years you raved about the Italian food in this restaurant, and you bought pizza. You know that you can get that anywhere else in the city for a fraction of the price, right?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

 

………….. 

 

“Bruce, make sure you burp him after he’s done with his bottle,” Clint called out as he searched through the pantry in the kitchen. “Seriously, where do they keep all the good snacks?” 

“Steve hides the Cheetos behind the pretzels, and the ice cream behind the frozen Brussel sprouts, in the freezer,” Bucky said as he grabbed a bottle of root beer out from behind a bag of flour. 

“Of course he does,” Clint muttered as he grabbed the Cheetos and headed for the sofa. 

“Do you think he’s tired?” Bruce asked as he watched Peter’s eyelids slowly close, and then bounce open, and then close, and then open again. 

“Yeah, he looks like it,” Nat noted as she sat down next to Bruce. “Make sure you burp him before he falls asleep.” 

Bruce waited until Peter was done with his bottle, and then he lightly tapped Peter four times on his back before he threw up the bottle he just drank. Sam rushed to get paper towels and Bucky went into Peter’s room to grab a clean pair of pajama’s. When he came back, he held a Hulk themed onesie in his hands. The bottom half was purple and the top half was green, with the word ‘SMASH’ boldly printed. 

After Natasha helped Bucky change Peter’s clothes, Thor picked up the small child and carried him to his room. Rhodey and Clint followed behind and watched as Thor bundled Peter up in blankets and gently set him down in his crib. 

“Good night, small Midgardian,” Thor whispered as Peter’s small eyes closed, and he drifted off into unconsciousness. 

 

……….. 

 

“Well overall,” Sam said as he crashed onto the couch, “I think I did a good job. I’d be a pretty great babysitter, ya know if I needed to change careers.” 

“Sam, you scared Peter, playing Peek-A-Boo, and made him cry,” Nat noted as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Bucky’s lap and settled her legs on top of Bruce’s. 

“Like you’re any better,” Sam accused, “you dropped his bottle and spilled milk all over the floor.” 

Natasha opened her eyes and stared down at Sam from the couch opposite of her, “Well at least I didn’t make him cry”

“Actually,” Bruce cut in, “he did cry when you dropped the milk.” 

“I feel so betrayed right now,” she lightly jabbed her foot into his hip, “And why is everyone attacking me? Is no one going to talk about how Rhod-”

“Oh my God, please be quiet,” Bucky raised his voice but remained cautious so he wouldn’t wake Peter up. “I’ve had an _extremely_ long night and just want to relax in silence.” Not three minutes after he finished that sentence, they heard Peter crying through the baby monitor. “Not it!” He shouted. 

The room erupted in a chorus or “not it” before Sam, who claimed that he would be an amazing babysitter, begrudgingly got off the couch and headed towards Peter’s room, where he remained for the next forty-five minutes until Peter fell back asleep. 

His feet scraped against the floor as he headed back to living room. “I don’t know how Steve and Tony do it,” he said before he laid down, face first, on the floor. 

 

………… 

 

Steve’s, two-year-old, black wingtip shoes clapped against the pavement while he and Tony walked in the direction of the tower. 

“I miss this.” Tony said, sighing contentedly, “I miss going out on dates with you. I miss all the long romantic walks we would take through central park,” He gave Steve’s hand a squeeze. “And I _especially_ miss ripping your clothes off in the elevator, after we did those other things.” 

“Believe me,” Steve chuckled as he squeezed his hand right back, “I miss that too.” The two walked in content silence for a few minutes, enjoying the familiarity of everything. They watched as a series of yellow cabs zipped past them and they listened to the dozens and dozens of indistinguishable voices spread across the city. “How do you think Peter’s doing.”

Tony looked down at the golden Cartier watch wrapped around his left wrist, “Well he should be asleep by now unless the Avengers didn’t read the note we left on the counter… but hopefully, he’s doing well.” 

“I miss him.” Steve said, “We saw him only a few hours ago. How is it possible to miss someone so much?” 

“Are you saying that you don’t miss me whenever we go a few hours without seeing each other? Because that’s rude.” Steve smiled at the snark in Tony's voice. 

“Of course I miss you. But Peter just… I don’t know. I never imagined I would be able to have this type of attachment to someone.”

“Again, rude,” Tony muttered. “But I get what you mean.” They walked another few blocks in silence before stumbling upon Stark Tower. When they walked in, they were greeted by the security guards before getting in the elevator and heading up to the penthouse. “Do you think Peter remembers us?” Tony wondered while they listened to elevator music from the 40s, which Steve insisted was always played. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Steve smiled, “of course he remembers us.” The smile on his face slowly started disappearing as he frantically looked towards Tony. “Right? Is it possible that he could forget us? Oh shit! Tony, you never should have suggested that we go on a date. I knew it was a ba-”

“Hey,” Tony placed both his hands against Steve's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. “Watch your language. I was only joking. Peter didn’t forget about us. Okay?”

“Okay. You’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right, I’m me.” 

“Your humbleness never ceases to amaze me, Tony.” 

Tony didn’t say anything, but he raised himself on his toes and placed a kiss on the end of Steve's nose. The pair broke apart and turned their heads when they heard the faint ping of the elevator doors opening. 

When they got off the elevator, they noticed that all the lights were off and it was dark except for the faint glow which was cast from the television. 

Clint’s head popped up from the couch and he shifted his body to face Steve and Tony, “Hey guys.” He whispered, “How was your date?” 

“It was good,” Tony said. “Is… is everyone sleeping?” Laying scattered across the room, the Avengers were all fast asleep and dead to the world. 

“Yeah, they didn’t realize how tiring taking care of a baby really was.” 

Steve stepped over Sam’s sleeping body to shake Hawkeyes hand. “Thanks for tonight.”

“Anytime, Captain.” 

“How was Peter?” 

“He was good. Kinda overwhelmed though. Next time I suggest you don’t have seven different people babysit at the same time. I think the max should be three.” 

“Noted.” Tony carefully avoided stepping on Rhodney and began walking down the hall. “Steve, can you wake them up?” He waved his hand in Steve’s direction, signaling to their sleeping friends. “I’m gonna check on Peter.” Steve gave Tony a thumbs up, and he began walking towards Peter’s room. 

He slowly opened the door, careful to avoid any creak the hinges could create. He slowly shut the door and sauntered over towards the crib in front of him. He bent down on both knees so he was eye level with his sleeping son. Peter looked so peaceful while slept. His little brown curls stuck to his forehead. Tony watched the peaceful rhythm of Peter’s chest rise and fall. After a few minutes, Tony heard the door behind him slowly open and close and soon felt Steve’s huge arms wrap around him. 

“Well, they put him to sleep, that alone is worth the fifteen dollars an hour I’m paying them,” Tony whispered, leaning back into Steve’s arms. 

“Well, maybe we’ll make this a bi-weekly thing? We’ll have a date night and the Avengers can babysit. Clint told me Sam thinks he’s the greatest babysitter of all time.” 

“Maybe if the only two people in the running were him and Freddie Krueger.” Tony scoffed in disbelief. 

The two contently watch their baby in front of them. 

“He looks so peaceful.” Steve whispered, “They did a good job.” 

“Yeah, they did. Maybe next time I’ll give them twenty dollars an hour.”


End file.
